


The Book

by PrairieFarmGirl



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Cannon, F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Really really vintage porn book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieFarmGirl/pseuds/PrairieFarmGirl
Summary: Cannon Missing Scene:  In ABOAAS, Jamie got a box of books in trade and in that box was “Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure”.  If you recall, Jem found the book and Claire was NOT happy about that.  I thought Diana missed out on a good bit of fun writing involving Jamie, Claire and the contents of the book.  Jamie was reading the book and he was just getting to the good part where things in the story were getting interesting when Claire caught him red-handed.  This story is part of the One Quote One Shot Challenge #2.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	The Book

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This book in the story was one of the first pornographic books published. How do I know that, you ask? Well, I learned about it in college when we were talking about banned books in a fiction class I took as an elective. Our professor was not one to shy away from topics, so he proceeded to tell us about the book. I never forgot that lecture! It was the most attended lecture of the year. lol! Most of us looked at the book at some point in the course (it was in the library, y’all!). I scanned it and put it back on the shelf. It was hard to read, being written in the 1700′s. The print was wonky. The language was wonky. The overuse of punctuation was REALLY wonky. You’ll see when you read the excerpt. 
> 
> The quote from the book (which you can actually read just from a Google search) is when Fanny Hill (the girl in the story, who was a virgin and needed money) was essentially learning how to become a prostitute by watching Phoebe with a client. Phoebe had told her the basics, but had suggested that she just watch to learn. So, she did. And Jamie was just getting to the good part where things in the story were getting interesting when………

Claire burst into the room, startling Jamie. He quickly shut the book, hiding it cleverly (he thought) inside another larger book. He looked up and hoped he had hidden the look of guilt that surely was on his face. **  
**

“Jamie, I…”

“Hello Sassenach! What brings ye out of your surgery?”

“I just needed…a…,” she frowned. “What are you doing? You look like the lad who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.”

“Nothing! I was just reading a wee bit before retiring for the night.”

She moved over to lean over his desk to investigate the book he had slammed his hand on top of to keep her from turning it over and discover what he’d REALLY been reading. 

“Jaaaamie?” Ifrinn! He felt almost like his mam had caught him in the act of abusing himself. He reddened from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. 

“What? I’m just reading this…uh…” He glanced down at the big book covering up what was underneath. He was such a numpty! He didn’t even think to look at the big book to see what he really should have been reading! Christ. 

“James Fraser! I recognize that look. Joe Abernathy used to look just like that when I’d catch him reading trashy bodice-ripper romance novels in the doctors’ lounge! 

“Nay, nay! Claire…I…I’m nae…”

“Hmph.” A grin broke out on her face and she crossed her arms. “I don’t believe you. Hand it over.”

“Sassenach!”

“Give it.”

“But Claire!”

She extended a hand. “GIVE. IT.”

Jamie sighed. Shite. He was found out. He didn’t think it was possible to blush anymore than he was, but damned if he didn’t. He pushed the books across the desk to Claire, where she had made herself comfortable in the chair facing him. She picked up the big book, looked at the spine and accused, “You didn’t even know what book you were *supposed* to be reading, did you?”

He shook his head, shame-faced.

She murmured what sounded very much like, “Amateur.”

She picked up the smaller book he had been hiding, looking at the title.

“Well, well. James Fraser. You’re being rather naughty!”

“Claire! I truly dinnae mean to offend ye…”

She held up a hand and he closed his mouth. She opened the book where he’d been reading and scanned the page. Her eyebrows raised in response to what was very likely the part that he had been anticipating before Claire interrupted him. He waited. For once, he could not read her typically glass face.

Finally, she stood up and walked around the desk to stand beside him. He about swallowed his tongue when she did the absolute last thing he expected. She sat on his lap. 

“Read this part to me, then.”

He had never been more speechless in his entire life. 

She handed him the book. “Go on, then. This bit right here.” She indicated a rather bawdy section. 

He reached around her for his cup of whisky and swallowed the entire rest of it in one gulp. Liquid courage was indeed called for. As soon as he sat his cup down, Claire filled it again and took a healthy drink herself. He looked down at the passage that she wanted him to read and he grabbed the whisky and drank more. So. That’s how it would be. She gave a low, sultry laugh.

He shook his head. Clearly, she didn’t think he’d do this. She was wrong. 

He cleared his throat. “ _Her sturdy stallion…_ ”

Claire snorted.

“Sassenach, if ye want me to read yer wee passage to ye properly, ye should shut yer gob and pay attention.”

She saluted him with two fingers jauntily. “Aye, aye Captain.” 

He downed another hearty drink of whisky and began again. “ _Her_ ,” he ahemed and emphasized, “ _ **sturdy stallion** had now unbuttoned, and produced naked, stiff, and erect, that wonderful machine, which I had never seen before, and which, for the interest my own seat of pleasure began to take furiously in it, I stared at with all the eyes I had: however my senses were too much flurried, too much concentered in that now burning spot of mine, to observe any thing more than in general the make and turn of that instrument, from which the instinct of nature, yet more than all I had heard of it, now strongly informed me, I was to expect that supreme pleasure which she has placed in the meeting of those parts so admirably fitted for each other. _

_“Long, however, the young spark did not remain, before, giving it two or three shakes, by way of brandishing it, he threw himself upon her, and his back being now towards me, I could only take his being engulfed for granted, by the direction he moved in, and the impossibility of missing so staring a mark; and now the bed shook, the curtains rattled so, that I could scarce hear the sighs, and murmurs, the heaves, and pantings that accompanied the action, from the beginning to the end; the sound and sight of which thrilled to the very soul of me, and made every vein of my body circulate liquid fires: the emotion grew so violent that it almost intercepted my respiration._

_“Whilst they were in the heat of the action, guided by nature only, I stole my hand up my petty-coat, and with fingers all on fire, seized and yet more inflamed that center of all my senses; my heart palpitated, as if it would force its way through my bosom: I breathed with pain: I twisted my thighs, squeezed, and…”_

Jamie stopped abruptly, as he watched Claire with startled, wide eyes. She was slowly lifting her skirts. She grabbed his whisky bottle, forgoing the cup, and took a rather alarming swig. Jamie’s mouth dropped open and his eyes glazed over as she began squirming in his lap and her hand began to graze her upper thigh. As she pulled her skirts even higher with her opposite hand, she shifted her hand to slide between her thighs. 

“Jamieeeeee,” she keened in a low voice.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away. She ground her glorious, round arse against his lap and he shifted slightly and lifted up so he could….

“READ.”

He physically shook his head to return to his senses. She wanted him to continue reading whilst she did THAT?!? In all his years, he could have never dreamt this up in his visions of all the things that Claire could do for him. With him. 

_“I twisted my thighs, squeezed, and compressed the lips of that virgin-slit, and following mechanically the example of Phoebe’s manual operation on it, as far as I could find admission, brought on at last the critical ecstasy, the melting flow, into which nature, spent with excess of pleasure, dissolves and dies away.”_

He glanced down at her and lost his train of thought. Her hand worked faster and she squirmed in his lap, seeking…searching for more to quench her thirst. 

He’d had all he could take. He stood with her in his arms, startling her, and sat her on the edge of his desk, the book discarded on the floor. They tore at their clothes, freeing themselves from that which kept them feeling skin-to-skin. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her to him, sealing his mouth with her. They kissed with abandon, sliding tongues together, teeth colliding, until they couldn’t breathe. They broke apart on a shared moan, their hands seeking pleasure spots on each other, hearts racing. 

Jamie couldn’t wait one second more. He pushed her back on the desk and slid home. She was so wet, so hot that he was afraid he’d explode before they’d even begun. He pushed inside and held himself there trying to get control of himself. Claire keened at the loss of friction and slid further down on the desk to get what she needed from him. He watched her hand slid down between them and went to that spot between her legs begging for attention. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. He began moving again, watching the spot where they became one and watching her fingers move faster and faster.

“Claire, I can’t….”

“Then don’t. Hurry!”

Jamie’s fingers on her hips held her so tightly that he would likely leave bruises (which he’d kiss later). They moved together so fast that they lost rhythm. Finally Claire moaned that long, wailing sort of moan that told Jamie that she was ready. He felt her inner muscles grip him so tightly that he exploded with yell. 

They collapsed together and held tight to one another, not wanting to part. 

He slid out of her and tidied them with his handkerchief. 

Later, Claire said, “Now, hand me the book that you so cleverly tried to hide.”

“Why, Sassenach? I’ll not let you destroy it. Ye ken how valuable books are, even if they are books such as this.”

“Why would I destroy it? I’m thinking I’d like to take this to our room and read a bit more. Maybe get some ideas for later…”

“Why Claire Elizabeth Fraser. Such bawdy behavior for a respectable marrit woman.”

“Bawdy or not, you’ll likely see benefit from it, so…”

Jamie handed her the book, “Weel, if ye put it like that, then please do. I’ll just go out and see to the animals and put things away for the night.”

**********

Claire sat in bed, reading by the light of the candle and the fire. She was getting impatient. Jamie should have been inside by now. She was beginning to think he was going so slowly on purpose. She set the book down, blew out the candle and closed her eyes.

Finally, Jamie quietly came in, disrobed and saw that Claire was sound asleep. He smiled and moved a lock of hair gently from her face. He saw the book on her nightstand and picked it up. He noticed she had placed a scrap of ribbon where she left off. He grinned to himself. He quietly got into bed, so as not to disturb her, and flipped through the pages where she had been reading. 

Several hours later, Jamie had finished the book. He was definitely NOT sleepy and he most definitely thought it was high time he woke up his wife to “compare notes”.

**********

Claire felt the bed shift and roused as he leaned over to put something on the nightstand and blow out the candle. Judging from the light just barely peeking on the horizon, it was nearly dawn.

**Lifting the quilt, he rolled next to me and I turned into his arms, clasping the solid curves of his back, letting my hands cup the firm rounds of his buttocks. His bare flesh was chilled by the morning air, but the goose bumps smoothed away under the warmth of my touch.**

“Claaaaiiiirrrrreeee….wake up _mo chridhe_. I have something I want to try…”


End file.
